Cirque Du Soleil iPod Shuffle
by Sarastro the Queen o the Night
Summary: I find this self explanatory. Play the iPod, and write based on what you heard. I find it rather fun. Rated because of some mentions of some things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings from your friendly neighborhood bass/soprano singer!

I feel like I'm taking over this section, so, I'm not going to post anything new on it.

So, I recently got an iPod and I thought I would celebrate with an iPod Shuffle Game. Half of these are somewhat depressing, but all are great songs. I recommend them all.

On top is the song and artist, and below is what show this is for. Enjoy!

I don't own any of the below songs or Cirque du Soleil.  
**

* * *

Swallow by Emilie Autumn**

"**O"**

Aurora danced across the water, watching the light flicker off of it. She smiled, not only from the beauty of the water, but because she had a suitor following her, pursuing her whenever he saw her. She was quickly becoming what she had wanted to be, a bit of a legend, and regarded as a bit of a fairy.

Too bad this fairy had lost her wings.

Well, this could be fun. A pursuit across the waters…with luck she wouldn't drown.

* * *

**The Old Hawaiian Way from Lilo and Stitch: Island Favorites**

"**KĀ"**

The crab scuttled across the sands, looking for a playmate, greeting the day happily. Crab passed by the Mother Turtle, who was keeping close watch on her egg. No playmate there.

Crab then hopped towards the tide pools. Perhaps Starfish would like to play. Yes! They could play through the sugarcane down at the end of the beach, and then swim in the crystalline ocean.

What was this? Humans? Humans!

* * *

**Snow White Queen by Evanescence**

"**Alegría"**

Fleur watched the White Singer dance by, a Queen in her own right. She really was lovely…

As she passed him, she smiled, giving a small wave and a trembling note in her song. Her songs really were lovely, just like her…

Drawback, the Black Singer, following just behind. She looked at the Fool King warningly, following the woman in white, responding to her song.

Well, if he could get past the Black Singer, the White Singer was his. It shouldn't be too hard, he was King after all. And she could be his Snow White Queen.

* * *

**With a Little Bit of Luck from My Fair Lady**

"**Zed"**

Zed was in the sky this time, dancing through the stars. True, he should visit the Earth soon, he had to, for that was his purpose, to tie the Earth and Sky together, but…with a little bit of luck, he could spend time with the lovely sky creatures a bit longer…

* * *

**Imaginary by Evanescence**

"**Koozå"**

The Trickster made his way through his twisted world, watching his creations play. Such a lovely world, filled with only the best performers, only the loveliest women, only the handsomest men…except that Fool King.

Well, even with that Fool, this world was by far the better than the world that the Innocent had come from.

Looking upwards, he watched the orange clouds slide across the violet sky, reflecting on that other world. Better to be here for certain, that other world filled with corruption and lies…his creations couldn't speak to the visitors, and therefore couldn't be influenced…perfect.

A smile crept onto his face. Perhaps he could find a gentle woman, perhaps one of the contortionists to talk to about these reflections.

One more woman, and all would be well.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

His eyes snapped open. Awake again. He groaned, rolling over, he had had such a lovely dream, a lovely dream where he had been in charge of an entire world, and it was perfect…he had dreamt of his perfect world again. How he longed to live there for real…

A crash and a scream from downstairs, and the boy pulled the sheets over his head, eyes clenched shut, willing himself back to his perfect, yet imaginary, world…

* * *

**Morning Person from Shrek the Musical**

"**Zaia"**

Zaia looked around in wonder, so beautiful…The light from distant and near stars astounded her, and on this planet, so early in the morning, such interesting creatures crawled and flew and burrowed.

As she climbed a tree to see a flock of golden and silver birds soar over head, she reflected that sometimes, being such a morning person paid off.

* * *

**The Ballad of Mushroom Down by Emilie Autumn**

"**OVO"**

The insects were happy in their world, bustling about, gathering, eating, digging, flying, hopping, it was a simple life.

However, when an odd egg fell into their midst, they began to wonder what lay beyond their little world.

And as such, they began to plan, perhaps they could create a device for flightless insects to come to the lands beyond. One little grasshopper was quite brilliant and created the perfect machine.

And so, the insects no longer gathered their stores of food, and instead built the flying machine, a plane.

When it was made, the insects boarded, the flying insects ready to take off, but when the hour struck, it began to rain.

Running to their homes, the insects moaned and cried their fates, but when the day came that they vowed to cherish their homes more than dream of others, the rain stopped. Thankfully, for their meager stores of food were running out.

The insects ventured out curiously, and rejoiced, for the earth had sprouted more food in the days of rain. The insects then forgot about their desire to see other worlds, and returned to their daily bustling duties.

And so, the insects of the world remained as they always had, and will remain, until another forward thinker appeared.

* * *

**I Know Things Now from Into the Woods**

"**Quidam"**

Perhaps her boring life wasn't so bad…reflected Zoe, wandering in the mists, looking for her companions. She had been looking for ages.

The Quidam had seemed so nice, but trusting an aura from a headless creature…hmm…

Well, too late now! And so, realizing that she should always be prepared for any situation, she ran off towards the sound of John's voice.

* * *

**Talk of the Town by Jack Johnson**

"**Dralion"**

Little Buddha laughed as he ran through the land. He thought about how lovely his world was. Oceane would give Azala some of her water, and Azala would pour the water in gentle rain onto Gaya's land, while Yao would give warmth and light, though sometimes harming Gaya and his creatures.

The water of Oceane would give a gift to the sky and Azala's clouds gave back everytime they cried and made the grass grow green between Little Buddha's toes, and when Yao's sun rose, maybe Little Buddha would paint a picture of his world.

Problem was, he never had much time to himself, as evidenced as right now, being told not to run off like that, because he was chosen, and he should blah, blah, blah. Well, he'd try again tomorrow.

* * *

**No More from Into the Woods**

"**KĀ"**

The Counselor's Son gave a snarl of anger. He knew where everything was, he wasn't going to get lost or something, so why did his father insist on helping him with _every single thing?!_

He snapped as much to his father, snarling he needed "no more help." In response his father gave only a cryptic remark.

Something about how bats, blind and adept as they were, depended on their odd squeaking noises. A human didn't have this, so eyes were needed to see.

When the youth grew tired of this, the blind male left the home they resided in. He didn't get far before his father called after him that should he run away, there was a very, _very_ low chance of survival in big cities and in the wild. He went on, but the blind youth had stopped, and murmured that he needed no more.

To be blind, one needed help, whether they liked it or not, after all.

* * *

**This Is Our Story from Shrek the Musical**

"**La Nouba"**

She was just amazed! She had come up to the attic of the huge old house to clean, and instead of finding dust and cobwebs, she had found her prince. And he thought of her as the fairest princess in the world, radiant and beautiful.

She wasn't beautiful at all. She was fat and ugly, but this strange man in this strange world in the attic loved her anyway, and promised to love her forever. And she never doubted it for a minute, taking the crazy collection of people down from the old dusty place, into the lovely downstairs to live. Perhaps even that silly little bird could learn to fly…

* * *

**Ghost by Emilie Autumn**

"**Koozå"**

The lovely maiden gasped as yet again, he called her name. He was nowhere to be found, but then the handsome creature of powers unknown appeared before her. She smiled, but berated him for calling her name without appearing.

All while he swept her into a dance, cutting short her lecturing, she thought on how strange her lover was. He would appear before her eyes, bowing, and remained for minutes, hours, years, decades and seconds. She often wondered why he chose her.

He told her of his own world, and told her that he was immortal and would remain forever young, and it made her wonder why he wouldn't choose one of his women, they would remain with him, while she would be dead and gone in a few decades.

Did she look beautiful as she slept? Was her hair the most fun to tangle when he enveloped her in a passionate kiss? Were her dreams the most amusing to watch-the abstract dreams of absurdity?

Could it be that he found her dresses beautiful or something so trivial? No, not with this man, this Trickster.

On the days she must attend the court of the Virgin Queen Elisabeth, she sometimes wondered if this man who made himself invisible would actually slip out the window or the door, or would he remain to watch her be dressed? He had already made her a most unsuitable bride, for she was no longer a virgin by his hand.

It had been on that night that he had sworn to never leave her, so perhaps she would be brought to his realm, a most lovely dream indeed, one she thought of only when he knelt by her bed and sang her to sleep.

* * *

**Good Enough by Evanescence**

"**Alegría"**

Maybe now she was good enough, maybe tomorrow. Maybe now she was good enough to receive his attentions. Her mirror less frame told her she was beautiful, as it always had, but would her king see that?

She never said no, obeying his demands. She brought the hoops for that doll girl to dance with, she happily let herself be lifted by the strong man, she could never say no to him.

Should he ask for her heart it would be bleeding on his crisp white gloves, after all.

* * *

**Build a Wall from Shrek the Musical**

"**KĀ"**

The Counselor's Son, had a built a ten foot solid wall around himself to protect himself. He got the sense that he wasn't well liked, and the whispers were proof enough. But the Chief Archer's Daughter…he had truly believed that she might love him.

And so, he opened the door in his wall, letting the smiling girl into his heart. She had explored a bit, but when _Prince Charming_ showed up, she had ran out, crushing his heart and slamming the door behind her. The best way to explain himself was to imagine your body rammed through with one hundred spears and arrows, and when the doctors came, scoffed at your pathetic fate and then go treat a Prince's paper cut with utmost importance.

And so, he grew angry in his heartache, and vowed to destroy that little arrogant brat who knew nothing of pain, nothing of loneliness in battle in the most painful way he could imagine. Revenge would be sweet indeed…

* * *

**Don't Let Me Go from Shrek the Musical**

"**Corteo"**

The Little Clown sighed-he had been followed by the Giant Clown, who had been begging to let them be friends for who knew how long. He was trying to mourn his friend's death, and he supposed this was how the Giant Clown was trying to mourn, by finding a friend in all of this, but the way he constantly compared them to things was maddening, and he was finding himself nearly accepting the proposal of friendship.

* * *

**Wo Bist Du by Rammenstein**

"**Saltimbanco"**

The Baron sat, drinking a glass of red wine, thinking. He knew he had no power, but if he pretended he did, then maybe he could trick the others…

Now that was another matter altogether. Sometimes he loved the Baroques, yet other times he hated them…and then there was the matter of everyone else.

He downed the remains of his alcohol, and poured himself another glass.

Sometimes he wondered why he was _The Baron_ and did not have a name. Did his parents hold power equal to a Baron or something? But he didn't have parents, far as he knew. He had always been this age, this appearance, as far as he could remember.

There must be others of his kind, and often found himself whispering to nothing "Where are you?" It could get lonely at the "top" after all.

* * *

**Save You by Emilie Autumn**

"**Alegría"**

The Black Singer often would watch the White Singer sing and dance, sewing jewels onto her dress, and would wonder how on earth was she supposed to save the innocent creature from herself? The Black Singer loved her, and often thought of her as a sister, protecting her from the more boisterous creatures of the world, but the Black Singer often was dangerous herself. She wished for salvation and forgiveness of her nature, but found none.

None but from that of the innocent singer. Now she didn't want to suck the innocence from her so early, and in a possible lost cause but she so longed for the love that the White Singer received daily from the creatures of the land.

It was times like those when the Black Singer realized the futility of this wish, but it was times like those that the wish was reinforced.

"How am I to save you from me?"

* * *

**Like You by Evanescence**

"**KĀ"**

It was saddening, when the Counselor realized it, that his sweet wife had been dead for the past seventeen years, and his son of the same age resented him and the world, and he had never really properly lived.

When his wife had died, he never shed a tear, instead busied himself with the newborn, and now, realizing what he had let his son become, he stood back, and began to use this to his advantage.

Now though, on the battlefield, his son sobbing on the ground before him, he realized how easy it would be to rid them both of their problems. Take the dagger in his boot, and they could join their wife and mother, the two of them.

It was best…this reasoning reinforced him as he plunged the dagger first into his poor son, and then into him.

And lo…here he was, in grayness, his arm protectively around his son, looking at his beautiful wife rushing towards them. It had been best, after all…

* * *

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo and Stitch**

"**O"**

Their life was magnificent. They lived for the waters, and the waters were them for them. Sadly though, they had to come onto land at some point or another, they had to breathe. But, it was sort of like dolphins and whales.

And either way, this life of water and earth then water again was a bit of a fun roller coaster anyway.

* * *

**Whisper by Evanescence**

"**Varekai"**

Icarus had a very amazing ability. When he had landed in this strange, strange world, he had been able to will away all the pain from contact, and focus on what was ahead of him.

Now though, the pain was beginning to creep back to him, starting with agony in his toes, and creeping into his feet.

He realized that once all the pain came back, should he sleep, he would most likely die in his sleep, and so, he began to ward off sleep, and try to push away the pain that was now in his lower legs, creeping over his knees. Walking was unimaginable pain, but no one had any way to save him. He would just have to deal with it when it came, and perhaps have to die in the course of it.

_Servatis a pereculum, Servatis a maleficum.

* * *

_

**No One Is Alone from Into the Woods**

"**Alegría"**

The White Singer smiled the "king" in front of her. She knew that her protector and sister would tell her to get away from him, but she began to talk to him.

She told him that even if he no longer had the Old Birds with him, that he would never be alone, but he should keep in mind his parents, and think what they would have said.

Fleur looked her straight in the face, and smiled. She grinned back, reminding him that he should decide what is good and worth pursuing in his life, and that no matter how alone he felt, he was never alone.

With another smile, and squeezing his hands, she danced off, hoping she had improved him.

**

* * *

If You Could Only Know by Emilie Autumn**

"**KĀ"**

Sometimes he wished that the Chief Archer's Daughter would know how much it pained him to think of her. Sometimes he wished she could see how many times each day he imagined how her face looked when she laughed or was sad, her beautiful soulful eyes…

Sometime he wished that she would understand that he knew that she was his other half, and while she did care about him, and treated him fondly, she never loved him, turning away when the prince had fallen in love with her beauty, and that hurt him more than any wound from battle.

**

* * *

Overture/Big Bright Beautiful World from Shrek the Musical**

"**Wintuk"**

Jamie, on his quest for snow, looked around. He had finally made it to the place where snow was. It was beautiful.

Snow clung to the branches of trees, lacing delicate bushes, and sparkled in the light.

Jamie spun around, kicking up the cold white substance, and smiled.

It was a big, bright, beautiful world, and this little hollow in the woods was his, and his alone. Take that!

**

* * *

I Know Where You Sleep by Emilie Autumn**

"**Koozå"**

Infuriating wretch! Trickster took the glass orb from the juggler and smashed it on the ground in his anger, taking some pleasure from hearing the indignant cries from the man and his wife.

He stormed away. Contortionists bent to match the bends of the trees they hid behind, the trapeze girl rode her trapeze higher into the sky, and his creations mainly just stayed out of his way.

That infuriating woman had started talking, and when she had, oh the words that spouted from her mouth! She had gone on and on about how she knew him _oh so well_, and had, in fact, named every single flaw of his.

She had named the flaws when he was trying so hard to be perfect!

That woman…she would no longer have a cordial visit from the powerful Trickster, oh no, if anything she might be found next morning with bruises all over her body, if not near dead. He knew where she slept after all.

**

* * *

The Lees of Old Virginia from 1776**

"**Quidam"**

The Quidam was a little nervous about his choice. He had chosen one of his first creations, yes, but now that he thought about it, the more irresponsible John seemed. He had told him, so sure of himself, that he would have no trouble whatsoever of getting the shoes of someone in the other world, and that he needn't worry, wasn't he the first creation, after all?

And taking Target…hmm…

Upon asking when he could leaving, John had responded casually that he would be leaving immediately, upon finding Target and saying goodbye.

And he knew just what "saying goodbye" entailed.

He had gone, given Zoe his hat, and was back, and they weren't here yet. Honestly, for being of such high status of first creation, he was really not efficient. Oh, here they are. Took them about an hour, but here they were.

John was going to get a bit of a talking to once Zoe went home.

* * *

**Endlich Ein Grund Zur Panik by Wir Sind Helden**

"**La Nouba"**

Le Cons looked at each other, nodded, and ran about, screaming. They finally had a reason to panic. A "legit" reason to panic.

Finally, a reason to panic.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...a bit on some of them.

I have no idea where "Imaginary" came from, it just flowed onto the screen. But from what I can gather, the Trickster's world is just his dream. I don't know.

Okay, now "Ghost" takes place in the Tudor Era, Elizabeth I on the throne, so...yeah.

And "Lees of Old Virginia" was the most fun to write. In the play, Richard Henry Lee is just crazy and a lot of fun.

And Endlich Ein Grund Zur Panik means "Finally a reason to panic" in German and the band is named "we are heroes" but it's one of the single coolest German songs I have heard. Listen to it.


	2. THE SEQUAL!

**A/N:** hello again! I got a request to do some from Mystere, which reminded me-I DIDN'T DO ANY FOR MYSTERE! GAH! so, I added this chapter of more iPoddy goodness.

Enjoy the adventures of our favorite characters below!

Not that I own them...but enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Lioness Hunt from The Lion King**

"**Mystere"**

* * *

The Birds of Prey soared through the air, laughing with exhilaration. To tear through the clouds as though they weren't even there, unable to hear the vain speeches coming from that fool of a "narrator" to cause even the Black Widow to tremble in fear, this was their life.

Letting out a cruel shriek, the duo dived, dived, down, down, down…the hunt was on.

**

* * *

Donkey Pot Pie from Shrek the Musical**

"**Zed"**

* * *

Zed had a silver tongue, for certain. Many times, he would be pursued by an angry spirit of the earth or sky, and he could charm his way back into their favor. Then he would be politely asked when he would come again, and if he would come see them.

Of course, this got him into trouble when he was charming one such girl, and another appeared. Then he would simply run away screaming, fleeing to the other realm.

**

* * *

The World is a Very Scary Place by The Gothic Archies**

"**Quidam"**

* * *

If there was one thing about the human realm that the Quidam knew, it was that it was a very scary place. If one was not careful, they could die in any number of ways!

The last time he had visited, before Zoe, he was saving a young woman, who had become the silk artist, from the Spanish Inquisition. That world, if he wasn't immortal, he would have been dead two hundred times over, likely more.

Thinking of this, the Quidam walked through his world, his nonexistent head nodding in approval of this safe, quiet realm.

**

* * *

Hatha by Yoga Dream**

"**Alegría"**

* * *

The angels of the world were pale, white, white, white. All except their noses and the blue around their eyes. Standing on crests and hills at dawn, they would perform their slow exercises, the scarlet thread that decorated their chests almost twitching with some unseen pulse coming from the golden star at the center.

Once every blue moon, one angel would hug the others goodbye, and stand on the crest of a hill facing the silver moon, and disappear, to be born. And all the rest would bow their heads, and continue with their silent lives.

They never spoke, seemed almost incapable of it, but they managed their beautiful act of long thick bars of white wood, flying and spinning. Occasionally, they would be approached by the two singers, and they would exchange cordial nods and bows, the jeweled antennae of the two women picking up on what the angels were trying to say.

Their lives were that of grace and silence, of meditation and watching, and that was how they enjoyed it.

**

* * *

The Lion Sleeps Tonight from The Lion King**

"**Koozå"**

* * *

The first thing anyone learned who were created in the land of the Trickster was to never disturb their lord and master. Ever. Especially when he was sleeping.

Once, they said, some clockwork people had been too loud with their fun, and had woken the Trickster. As punishment, they were now those skeletons you see.

Telling the new one this, they tiptoed away from where the master of the realm was sleeping beneath a tree, spreading the word.

The Trickster opened one eye and smiled. Such a good way to finally get some peace.

**

* * *

Os Justi by The Rose Ensemble**

"**Dralion"**

* * *

L'Âme Force walked together through the land, singing in their strange language. It was a lovely piece, one they sang to calm the Gods. When Oceane was sending tsunamis, when Yao was burning the forests, when Azala wasn't giving enough air to the animals, when Gaya was sending rumbling earthquakes, they sang this sweet choral song.

The song never failed to calm the Gods, but of course, just after, the singers burst into a joyous song, not so much a song of calming voices.

**

* * *

Let's Go Fly a Kite from Mary Poppins**

"**Varekai"**

* * *

The strange thing about the odd world Icarus had fallen into was that they all enjoyed flying kites. The designs were rudimentary, and badly constructed, but they flew.

Icarus had been taught how to make his, slightly better designed, kite dance in the air by The Betrothed. She had smiled at him sweetly as her own kite knocked his out of the air. It was from that alone that Icarus had really joined them, throwing himself with vigor in defeating the woman in kite flying.

**

* * *

Hollow Like My Soul by Emilie Autumn**

"**KĀ"**

* * *

The Son of the Counselor was sitting, and thinking. Not uncommon for him now that he had no sight. He thought back to when he had seen an old blind woman, and he had been repulsed at her hollow eyes.

With a sigh, he bowed his head, accepting that now his eyes were as hollow as his soul.

**

* * *

Me Mele No Lilo from Lilo and Stitch**

"**Koozå"**

* * *

Sometimes, the people of clockwork found themselves surrounded by new things, be it birds or trees or bushes or flowers, simple little things. These were from the Trickster's visits to the real world. He would fall in love with the snowdrop flower or the Lady slipper bush or the Maomo bird, and he would just have to bring them to his realm.

Palm trees and coconuts were the strangest, but the milk was so sweet, that everyone agreed that this was one of the best things brought to them. The Trickster had told them it came from a place called "Hawaii" whatever that was.

Well, sing praise to the provider, enjoy the provisions.

**

* * *

Ever After from Into the Woods**

"**Alegría"**

* * *

It was finally decided. There was no longer a king. The Angels had a parliament, their quiet wisdom guiding the inhabitants. Fleur was left to his illusions, as were the Old Birds, and the Bronx were the advisors to the silent white Angels.

The Black Singer wasn't so snappish to everyone, but was still insanely protective of the White Singer. The bird like contortionists were unaffected by the joy spreading through the land, still contemplative in their twists and curvature, but one could see some real reason in their smiles.

The land was finally at rest. And in fact, under the guidance of the Angels, the country prospered as it never had. Thanks to the king to die!

**

* * *

Woman by Emilie Autumn**

"**Mystere"**

* * *

Belle was aware of how strange the world was around her, regarding the holders of her beauty, women. She had heard of how they had been named witches and saints, how they had been killed, tortured, and imprisoned.

And so, this beautiful creature vowed to show the world how good a woman could be, pay no mind to the Black Widow. And so, she flitted throught the world, trying her best to convey the goodness of beauty, and goodness of women, so that nothing like what had happened would happen again.

**

* * *

Ascot Gavotte from My Fair Lady**

"**Corteo"**

* * *

The vices of one of the Chandelier Girls was betting. She would often go to races and bet on horses, screaming happily at victory, and raging at defeat. The most memorable moment, the Clowness once told her, was when she had screamed "come on Dover, move your blinking arse!"

**

* * *

Circle of Life from The Lion King (duh)**

"**OVO"**

* * *

Their lives were simple circles, born, grow wings, mate, lay eggs, die. These circles were repeated at differentiating speeds, but all over and over, spinning into eternity. No one commented on them, they were eternal facts, all were aware, but none mentioned it. The only time the rolling of the simple circles was stopped was by the egg. Afterwards, they were glad it had, and now could finish their circle happily.

**

* * *

Prologue/Chim-Chim-Cheree from Mary Poppins**

"**KĀ"**

* * *

The Counselor had seen a lot in his long life, being as old as he was. He could tell the instant that the coup was thought of, it would not go as planned. Father, Mother, Daughter, Son..the Imperial Family fit the mold so perfectly, something was to happen that was unplanned.

Superstitious as he was, the mist coming in and wreathing about their homes, the wind in the east…it all meant something.

His only concern at noticing all these things was to keep his son safe. Too much could go badly, and to have the most precious thing in his life hurt, it would kill him. Keep an eye on the coup, and keep a closer one on the things going on around his son. The old man would do most anything to keep something so bad he could feel coming happen to his son.

**

* * *

Why Can't the English? From My Fair Lady**

"**Quidam"**

* * *

As Zoe sang her nonsense, Target, ever silent, wondered about something. Did Zoe's parents _actually_ make her believe this was a decent language? They lived in England didn't they? The English spoke that language, not this babbling nonsense.

Perhaps her parents were insane, or maybe it was just the oddness of England. Stories John had told him had informed Target that the English had about seven different dialects, while every other country had one language. France had French, Sweden had Swedish, was it so hard to have one language in England?

_Why can't Zoe speak normally?_

**

* * *

My Last Breath by Evanescence**

"**O"**

* * *

Aurora slipped down, looking to the surface as she tried to swim upwards. Her lungs were burning, but she didn't dare let out the air. This could be her last breath alive, after all.

Her golden eyes were slipping shut, and the air was escaping…it was her last breath

And she had hoped so much that this suitor wouldn't cause her to drown.

Eyes opened, and she was looking into a smiling face, one she had to smile back. A soft voice welcomed her back, and a great light shone onto her.

**

* * *

Temper, Temper from Mary Poppins**

"**Wintuk"**

* * *

It was now lost and alone in an alien world of snow that Jamie realized that losing his temper on his companions was a one way ticket to this. Being alone.

Perhaps he could beg for his companions to forgive him. Perhaps they'd take him back.

A good try, he decided, and headed out to find his companions again, finding them calling his name. Surprisingly, they were more than ready to take him back. That was the strangest thing he had expected.

**

* * *

I Didn't Mean You by Emilie Autumn**

"**KĀ"**

* * *

He had spent his whole life building walls around him, making everyone leave him alone. But he hadn't meant that sweet girl.

She didn't realize that, seeing only the forbidden sign around his neck, and keeping away. He had been waiting inside his walls, by the door, waiting for her to knock. The moment she hit the twentieth strike, she would have been in, but no, she had gone for someone who wasn't so wary, someone who was high and mighty.

Now he despaired, for all he had left was an old father who coddled him now that he had no sight, this crucial sense stolen by those two brats he hated with all his soul. All he had left was the broken dream.

**

* * *

Quam Pulcra Est by Henry VIII**

"**Dralion"**

* * *

Oceane and Azala both held the same pride to themselves at the way that the humans of their realm sung their praise to them, calling them the highest of all souls, the purest of women, the holiest of Gods.

These flattering praises they knew were for all four Gods, but still, to hear these praises sung to them, even by the simplest, and even by the proudest.

Having nations sing your praise was nearly as good as one song alone from L'Âme Force praising you. Almost. The almost coming from the fact that the praise from the proudest came with requests to provide them with the best and the like. If you took away that little bit, then it would be just as good.

_Pray for me, the king,_ some of them said. To shut up the human's vanity and let them only stroke the egos and vanity of the Gods would be so favorable, but the early creation stages were long gone, and this could no longer be changed.

**

* * *

Good For Nothing/Being Mrs. Banks from Mary Poppins**

"**Quidam"**

* * *

There were times when they weren't really _alive_, they realized this, but they loved each other, and upon returning from the mystical world, with a notice that Zoe would be joining them shortly, in other words, a few days later, the Father of the House would leave, and not return for ages. His wife though, she set out after him, determinedly trying to bring him back for "Zoe could be home soon" or something. She wanted him alive and loving when she returned.

He thought he was worth nothing, and he was _wrong_. Sure, she might not have the best idea of how to be the best mother or wife, but she knew that her husband and daughter were equal with the perfect creatures of the Other World.

The Mother of the House was bringing back her husband, and finding her daughter in the living room, holding a purple bowler hat bewilderedly, she was content. Now that they were all here, she could _finally_ get them all alive.

She could be a wonderful wife and mother, proud of her prefix of Mrs. This was a role she would readily fill.

**

* * *

Weight of the World by Evanescence**

"**Zaia"**

* * *

The reason that Zaia decided to go to outer space was because it made her free. When spending too much time on one planet, she felt as though the weight of that same world was pushing down on her. She had to be freefalling through the endless nothing, to feel really free.

As a result, she had met so many people, seen so many places, but she never stayed anywhere long. She always had to soar away from the weight of those worlds.

**

* * *

Out Tonight from Rent**

"**Alegría"**

* * *

The only reason that the nymphs were so flirtatious was because they had a good grip on the limits of their lives. They would die, and be but a ripple on the river of time. And this death could come tomorrow, or the day after, maybe even today! So, they lived life as it came. Learning rules, breaking them, but always staying with the innocent White Singer, to catch some of her sweet innocence.

These beautiful creatures of the land danced through the lives of the strong and brave Bronx boys, twirled along beside the Strong Man, flew beside the man who soared through the air, dancing with the fire knife dancer.

True, most thought their ways of living weren't that good, but they were happy, living as they did.

The only one who spent any large amount of time with them were the boys of the Bronx. They lived, climbing through the trees, howling at the moon, until the girls of the Bronx came to fetch them, bringing them home.

Life was sweet, living as they did. Where would they go tonight?

**

* * *

No One Mourns the Wicked from Wicked**

"**Corteo"**

* * *

They often said that no one mourned the wicked, that the evil died without a tear shed for them. The Dead Clown thought about this as he watched the funeral he had. No one was crying, only one of the women he had loved looked utterly distressed. Did that mean he was wicked? That he was evil? Or, did it mean that he was loved so much that they only celebrated his life?

True, he had been a bit of a fleeting lover in his young years, leaving women in his wake, but was that really enough to be called wicked?

No, they must only be celebrating his life. Of course. These performances were far too joyful for laughing at his death.

**

* * *

And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going from The Dream Girls**

"**Mystere"**

* * *

The Birds of Prey were mates, they were one and the same, but occasionally, with all males, they turned their eyes to others than their mate, and the female would have to remind them of their obligations.

In their case, the female had been asked to vacate the nest for a while. She had refused. Using the soft loving noises that the vicious hunter possessed, she managed to charm her way back into his heart.

They soon had an egg, one that would keep her mate with her, whether he liked it or not. He seemed to like it, the way he lovingly knocking his head against hers, rolling over the small white orb.

**

* * *

Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine**

"**Alegría"**

* * *

One day, happiness just hit the Black Singer. This for some reason, shocked her into dancing around the land, singing, her songs were just as depressing as ever, but they were upbeat, much like her sister's. She told of how the hard times were over and done, but how one had to run, for all their family, now and future, told them to leave behind their love and loving, run blindly into the future of light.

This was refreshing for the inhabitants, whose acts became much more happy, not so contemplative, if only for the day.

Unfortunately, she returned to normal two days later, but all remembered these three days, holding them in their hearts as the days all was right, if only because her songs were just that much more happy, not so contemplative.

**

* * *

Blue Silk from Zed**

"**Mystere"**

* * *

The babies were sometimes taken in by the lizards, who would take them to their warm nests, bringing them food.

The babies liked it best when taken in by the lizards, who were always the nicest, singing them to sleep with the most beautiful lullaby they had ever heard. The females and the males would make sounds almost like singing, which would weave and mold as the little ones fell asleep, curled up and warm.

Though when they awoke, they would always be alone again.

* * *

**A/N:** well, this one also requires some notes.

My Last Breath: you could take this one two ways. One, she is saved, and that's her suitor, the light coming from behind a cloud, or two, she drowns and dies, and that's some diety, the light being like Heaven or something. I actually prefer the first, to be honest.

Wow, that's all. Great!

Well, if you see any other shows missing, aside from Zumanity, let me know, and I'll slide them in.

Strange, I can write all these, and I've only seen La Nouba, Alegria, and Kooza, and only Kooza in person. I surprise myself sometimes.


	3. The Triquel

**A/N:** You know...I meant for this to be a one chapter thing...odd. Well, I've gotten requests to keep going with this, so this will be my little fledgling plant, one that I will raise to the sun...once it's grown to a decent size.

Well, I recently got more music, so now there's more variety. Two of the new songs are on here-those being by Creature Feature. You'll see.

Enjoy chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

"**Koozå"**

His life depended on trickery, on sleight of hand. That was why he was called the Trickster. His existence depended on living things seeing him and believing that he held absolute power. Once in a while, when he could feel his life force trickling away faster than he liked, he would bring a human from their realm into his. He would show them about, tricking them, playing games that suited him alone, and then, he would feel his life return in a great heaving rush, and he would send the human home again, spilling over with life.

This was important. If he didn't maintain this control, his body would fail him, and he would collapse and die. But alas, this trickling away was always fed by the trapeze girl, the one he would have to keep quiet about how vulnerable he was. Otherwise, he might die right at her feet.

* * *

**Lake Nasser from Mystery of the Nile**

"**O"**

They had named the great lake Nasser, and occasionally, Aurora would sit at the banks, dipping in her dainty feet, and she would sing. Her songs were nonsense, sure, but they would be rather pretty. When not nonsense, they were vocalization, like now.

Her sweet song echoed over the water, carrying further like water was designed to do, and upon hearing the rushed sounds of her suitor running towards her, she turned, blew him a kiss, and dove into the water.

This game of theirs was too good to bring to a stop.

**

* * *

The Flower Market from My Fair Lady**

"**La Nouba"**

Occasionally, the Titan would whistle, and that echoing in her mind, along with the soft singing of the Pierrots, she would go for a walk, running through what she needed to get done that day. She would occasionally meet a friend of hers, and for some reason, they wouldn't recognize her.

Perhaps it was of the new things she wore, courtesy of her doting and loving husband, or maybe it was the way she held herself, or talked. Whatever the reason, she always felt a bit hurt.

**

* * *

Cowboy Take Me Away by The Dixie Chicks**

"**Quidam"**

Zoe had always wanted adventure, and when the Quidam had offered it, she accepted it, without question. This land into which she had been taken was beautiful, mists wreathing about, creatures beyond compare performing their arts, it was lovely.

At one point, she had fallen asleep, and it felt as though night was encircling her, mist her pillow. When she awoke, the feeling was gone, but she was still in the lovely land, her friends there.

The three made a trio alright. But the question was, good or bad? Oh well, that could be determined later.

Zoe was having too much fun in the land she had always dreamt of to think about that.

**

* * *

Six Foot Deep by Creature Feature**

"**Saltimbanco"**

The Baron spent so much time with the Baroques because of where he lived. It disturbed him greatly, and drove him to do horrible deeds. Underneath his bed was a shovel, and at night, pale luminescent figures drifted through his home, moaning and wailing, driving the man to curl up, drawing the sheets over his head like a frightened child.

His home wasn't one he wouldn't force on anyone, which would be why he took it upon himself, welcoming the rattle of bones, the moans and cries of the ghosts, allowing himself to be driven as to kill someone and bury them with the shovel that held the place of shame.

Occasionally, his victims would stand around his bed, and shout their accusations at him. And he would cover his ears and burrow deeper into the soft bed, quaking at their curses. Someday, they might be able to touch him, and when that happened, his thin tightrope would snap.

**

* * *

Smile! No One Cares How You Feel by The Gothic Archies**

"**Alegría"**

She was to smile. Smile and be happy. Her sister was to reflect the darker side of her. In other words, she wasn't allowed to be angry or sad. She could sympathize or pity, but never truly exist.

No one cared about how she felt anyway. Her sister tried, she really did, but being her bad side, she couldn't really. And so, she smiled, and undermined those she didn't like. The king was dead by her doing after all.

**

* * *

Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins**

"**Zed"**

Occasionally, Zed would run across the little old Bird Woman, a woman who would beg for people to buy her bags full of bird seed, to feed the birds that were always around her. She would always cry out to him, but he always met her as he was about to transfer from Earth to Sky, but, this time, maybe the Sky could wait. There were hungry birds after all.

**

* * *

The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature**

"**Corteo"**

After the funeral, they realized what had happened. A dead man had walked and talked among them. A few women had kissed a dead man. Where they and the dead man had touched were little marks, like where finger bones would mark.

And realizing this, they would visit his grave, and say hushed and hurried prayers, to get the dead man to stay dead. A few of them had horrid nightmares afterwards, sometimes what they remembered from the funeral, but sometimes, things much worse. The Clowness, for instance, had had a dream in which the dead man hosted a carnival of the dead, skeletons bearing her away into the blackness.

That funeral had been something that should never be unearthed again.

**

* * *

He Lives in You from the Lion King**

"**KĀ"**

People often commented on how much like their father the Twins looked. They would often compare their decisions on ones made by their father. They were like him alive again, they said.

This comforted the Twins greatly, knowing that their father, the kind man who would take time to play with his children lived on in them.

Given, the Chief Archer and his lot never mentioned anything like this, but they often said that they chose things that Momotaro would have, not that that made any sense.

But that their father lived on in them…that gave them the courage to continue running the Empire themselves, rather than turn over the reign to a regency or something.

**

* * *

If You Feel Better by Emilie Autumn**

"**Koozå"**

Well, if it made her feel better, he would stand there and listen to her rant and rave about how cruel he was, how he…well, she wasn't making any sense at all.

Good to know that she was so in touch with her inner child to throw a temper tantrum.

Apparently he had no feelings, he had no heart, so then he shouldn't feel a thing as she screamed at him. How convenient.

Well, now that she had finished her rant, perhaps he could find his way back into her heart. Maybe…

**

* * *

Ascot Gavotte from My Fair Lady**

"**Quidam"**

Sometimes, Zoe would tell them about England, how it used to be. Apparently people would talk about how excited they were-totally deadpan.

Hearing this, John would laugh, and Target would do a back flip to show the humor he found in that. England was probably the strangest country in that entire other world.

**

* * *

Upside Down by Jack Johnson**

"**La Nouba"**

They were doing things that should have been impossible. But it was normal for them, in fact, it was life. They often described the flying and such as a feeling of pure bliss and exhilaration, and when Washer Woman tried to do what they did, she agreed. It was magical. It was things unfound, it was music of mother nature. Simply sitting in a cocoon made from the silks was magical in that fashion.

**

* * *

My Immortal by Evanescence**

"**KĀ"**

He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. If tears slipped from her perfect eyes, the cause would be exterminated immediately. If she was frightened, he would protect her from the too rough hands of the world.

She was his goddess, and he, a simple blind beggar, hoping for absolution from his love.

**

* * *

Hello Little Girl from Into the Woods**

"**Quidam"**

Zoe was met by the Wolf, a wolf like creature that preyed upon them. He was formal to her, but instead of smiling, he bared his teeth, almost threatening.

It looked as though he was going to eat her when the Quidam, John, and Target showed up. The Quidam sent him back with his umbrella, while John and Target took Zoe away, promising to show her more miraculous things.

She was never aware how close to death she came.

**

* * *

Keep on the Sunny Side of Life from O Brother Where Art Thou**

"**Alegría"**

The White Singer encouraged songs, encouraged looking on the Sunny Side of Life, and had a song to sing whenever someone felt sad, the same song that encouraged the Sunny Side.

She told them to meet with hope each day, told them to trust in fate, and if you think positively, good things would happen to you.

"It will help us every day, it will brighten all the way, if we'll keep on the sunny side of life."

**

* * *

Let the Record Show by Emilie Autumn**

"**Zed"**

He had killed her. Zed, the fleeting lover had killed her. True, she could still perform with the others, but still. She was dead. She had been dead for ages. She died each time he returned to the sky, and found he had been with another woman. Dead, dead, dead.

If this was death, then death wouldn't be that bad of a punishment for Zed.

**

* * *

Virginia Company from Pocahontas**

"**O"**

They watched warily as a ship approached. No…this wasn't good. They wouldn't take to L'Allumé. No one ever seemed to. Not only that, but who knew that they would do to the rest of them?

Settlers were cruel, selfish creatures. They would name this gloriously free land and its _waters_ as theirs, and chase them out.

How could the Zebras survive without their water? They couldn't. They would die.

Aurora hid behind her suitor, peering around him in fear as a lifeboat started out. This wouldn't end well.

**

* * *

Everybody's Girl by Emilie Autumn**

"**Alegría"**

Everyone thought that she was theirs. She tried her hardest to appease them, smile, sing them a song, give a kind word, but she couldn't keep that up much longer.

They thought her a sweet innocent little girl, and so she remained that way, her sister protecting her from the much too rough of them. She wasn't about to be a woman soon, the way she was being treated.

**

* * *

This Abyss by the Gothic Archies**

"**KĀ"**

He was once asked to describe what it was like to be blind. He had called it a nightmare, an abyss with no light. For even the darkest forest, there was still the tiniest bit of light. Even in the darkest bit of the ocean, fish created light of their own.

But not here. There was absolutely nothing. Nothing.

He was trapped in absolute blackness, surrounded by voices and scents, but nothing else. The only thing he could depend on for sight was his father.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot. Yes, from here on, the chapters will be named the Quadquel, the Quidquel, and so on.

Deal wit it.

Alrighty. I have only seen four shows, one of which in person (soon three-Alegria is coming to St. Paul in June! Squee!), so I don't know about each character. I there's a character you want me to write about, you're going to have to tell me a bit about them What they do, what you've analyzed their brains out to be, and so on. Then I can write something very definate. As of now, I'm struggling with O and Mystere and Zaia and Zed and Saltimbanco. That's a few isn't it?

Realized I forgot the disclaimer. Don't own it.

Oh! I thought you guys might appreciate this. I was listening to I Want My Innocence Back by Emilie Autumn last night, with my eyes closed, and I came up with the most beautiful dance with Cirque characters. Lost it now, but it was awesome.


	4. The Quadquel

**A/N: **Hello people of fanfiction! I present to you, the fourth edition of the Cirque Du Soleil iPod Shuffle!

Yes, I do have two versions of "Liar" in this, but I don't really care. So, you get more Cirque-y goodness. Some of these could be expanded into stories, I find.

* * *

**Oh! False You Have Deceiv'd Me from Pirates of Penzance**

"**Alegría"**

Fleur had lived in the palace all his life. The only females he ever saw were the Old Birds. He was as convinced as they were that they were beautiful because he knew no better. Though, when he left the palace when the old king died, he ran into the rest of the females.

He watched the nymphs dance with the Bronx, the females of the Bronx lovely as well. The contortionists twisting into shapes he had never seen, and the Angels of course, very beautiful. And then there were the singers. The Black Singer was rather beautiful, but the White Singer-she was the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He had turned on and raged at the Old Birds, calling them faithless women, screeching that they were vile and cruel to play upon his innocence in that way. After that, he pursued the beautiful White Singer, using the Old Birds that attended on him when it was to his advantage, no other time.

**

* * *

Goodbye by Emilie Autumn**

"**Corteo"**

She was often found by his grave, holding the tombstone, and weeping. This was how she said goodbye. She moaned on how he had been stolen from his rightful place on the planet, and wept and wept until someone pulled her away from the damp ground, inside for a hot drink.

Her way of saying goodbye was much more extreme than anyone else's.

**

* * *

Lose Control by Evanescence**

"**Mystere"**

Brian Le Petit often told him he should try to just lose control. The rubbish that was.

Without him to keep control, what was there? True, they never listened to him, no one but his puppet like companion, and true he threw tantrums over it, but he would _not_ lose control.

Or could he…? What would happen if he could? He often watched the Birds of Prey flying, and thought that in the air, he could retain and lose control. He would have to try that…

As the Birds of Prey flung him down, down, down, onto the rocks so that they could eat him, he noticed-yes…yes…it is nice to lose control…

_CRASH!_

**

* * *

The African Heart of the Blue Nile from The Mystery of the Nile**

"**O"**

The flayed ones were slowly making their way to the Heart of the Blue, the springs from which all this water came from. They were guided by the Comets, and often took a step back for every two steps forward, but they were making their way.

Aurora followed them. She cared enough to see them safely to the Heart of the Blue, and then she would return. She often would climb aboard their ship and help them steer it, but she could not remain for long periods of time. But she was sweet enough to see them away.

When they reached the Heart of the Blue, their tormented souls would finally, _finally_, pass to the other bank. There, they would wait for the others to continue on.

**

* * *

Crows (from The Vile Village) by The Gothic Archies**

"**Varekai"**

Icarus and Le Promise often walked together in the forest, but as the night came in, the sweet, beautiful girl would hurry them along to their shelters, begging him to hurry-please, please, _please!-_back. She begged him with good reason, too.

Icarus once stayed out, and saw a multitude of crows descend on the trees. It became pitch black, and they flew about, cawing irritably. They swooped down, and Icarus was unfortunate enough to see one the kind creatures torn apart by the crows, which devoured him.

Icarus hurried back, and seeing him, Le Promise cried tears of relief, hugging him tightly, begging him never to brave the crows again.

He never minded the crows knowing that the girl he loved cared about him so deeply.

**

* * *

Brimstone and Treacle from Mary Poppins**

"**KĀ"**

Before their current Nursemaid, the Twins had had a much meaner Nursemaid. They sometimes whispered to each other in the middle of the night that maybe she was actually one of the Archers and Spearmen, here to poison them with that "yucky fish stuff."

Her name had been Masayo, and she had given them the foul tasting and yet very healthy fish oil, which she called "Brimstone and Treacle." She was a firm believer that children should be seen and not heard, and was forcing them to grow up far too fast.

When the twins had told their father though, he had fired Masayo, and hiring Pomona, their current nursemaid, much to the entire Palace's relief.

**

* * *

Liar (Machine Mix by Dope Stars Inc.) originally by Emilie Autumn**

"**Varekai"**

They couldn't heal him. They couldn't. He was too injured. If only he had heeded his father…

He was too broken. Broken beyond repair. They should have just left him to die.

They said they could fix him, but they were all liars! _Fucking liars._

That beautiful woman, the one they had promised him, had been kind, but she promised to be his after he was healed. And they were _lying about it!_

He couldn't stand, how was he to do anything? He couldn't do anything-he was like a broken doll.

And if his betrothed _dared_ say that line about how he should show his suffering so that she may know how to ease it, he would snap.

_Because they were__** fucking lying**__ about being able to ease any pain!_

**

* * *

Blackbird Sonnets by Emilie Autumn**

"**Mystere"**

They were beautiful creatures, the Birds of Prey. It was hard to say they were anything less. Gracefully moving through the air together, silently killing, they were magnificent.

When Brian watched them, he found it impossible to tell whether their eyes were dark or bright, whether they were graceful and gentle or seductive and deadly. Though, running from the possibility of being killed and eaten, he found he didn't much care.

**

* * *

A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature**

"**Corteo"**

After he died, the rest of them died one by one. One drowned, one was eaten by wolves, one had a fatal disease, one was run over by a carriage. One was buried alive, one was stabbed in the eyes over and over. These horrible deaths went on, and sometimes they made horrid jokes about it, but when the next one went, they grew silent.

One woman, hysterical at finding boils on her arms, threw herself down at the grave of the dead clown, and screamed at it. She screamed pleas, as though it was all his fault, she screamed curses about how it _was_ all his fault, she screamed and screamed at the tombstone, and eventually she grew too hoarse to continue.

The next day though, she continued, having seen one child swallow glass to avoid the death aside from one they designed, and then his mother shoot herself in the head. She screamed and screamed on how his doing was killing everyone, such that they were actually driven to suicide. One had been driven mad, and was aiming to join her in her screaming. He had been a close friend of this dead man's as well.

This boil covered woman pounded at the earth wailing at how he was killing everyone who loved him, and eventually murmured at how he was killing the woman he had very dearly loved, slowly and painfully, we will join you in death anyway, don't kill us like this.

Next day, she woke without boils, the swelling was going down on one of the little girls, and the dearly loved woman could breathe easier, the medicine was no longer mysteriously turning to slow acting poison, and they were making full recoveries. The woman who screamed was hailed as a hero.

**

* * *

A Hymn to Him from My Fair Lady**

"**Mystere"**

Moha-Samedi often prided himself on being a male. Men were of course very fair. They were gracious, they played fair, they were honest, they would pat you on the back for a good job, very good.

Unlike women. Oh, women…so much sheep, following blindly, they never thought for themselves, and for some reason, couldn't be like a man.

Perhaps he could raise that female baby, raise her to be more like him. Oh, that would just prepare the land for anything that could possibly happen. Not only would they have him, they would have a woman who was much like him. Oh, how fantastic!

She would never, _ever_ be like those others. When something was the matter, she could sort it out, instead of sobbing like a river. She could already hold some mild control over Alice, what more could one need in a person? As a baby they exert power, and grown, well, then there would be no problem.

If of course she had the _capacity_ to grow to be like him. He was a man after all.

**

* * *

What's Up Duloc? From Shrek the Musical**

"**Alegría"**

He was completing his dream for this land. A picture perfect land. The palace was a little dusty, yes, but that was one of the very last things he had to worry about. Had he not already imprisoned those Bronx, his Birds snatching the last ones hiding in the forest? Yes, they sometimes screamed at him from their cells, but he could walk past. The Angels though, were harder to walk past. They would just regard him with a flint like glint in their normally peaceful eyes, but that cut deep. But what was very difficult to ignore, was coming across the White Singer crying. She would cling to her sister, sobbing, and would scream at him to release her friends.

Fleur had a perfect land now. All that remained were those who didn't rebel, those who just accepted it. The Bird Creatures contorted still, but when he came to watch, somehow, their gently smiling faces or, alternatively, their emotionless faces remained the same, but their curvature seemed to convey disappointment. The Doll Girl spun her silver hoops, but never once opened her eyes. She didn't seem to want to look at this horrible world. She too, was disappointed.

But, things were looking up here!

**

* * *

Morning Report from the Lion King**

"**KĀ"**

Sometimes, the two siblings would be with their father, when the Chancellor would come and give a report on the goings on of the Empire. When he did, the two would stand behind, and mock him. The Twin Sister would be the Chancellor, and the Twin Brother would be their father, and they would trade roles, their father trying not to laugh as they eventually plotted to pounce onto the Chancellor.

"RAW!" they would scream, leaping onto him, and he would let out the oddest squawking noise, leaping onto a chair. Then, they would continue to mock him until he stormed out. Then, the three would laugh until the Empress came in, demanding to know what had upset the Chancellor in such a way he was threatening to quit.

**

* * *

Liar (Medical Mix by Angelspit) originally by Emilie Autumn**

"**Zaia"**

When Zaia felt genuinely frustrated at Romeo, she would parrot back everything he told her. She would say how she wanted to show him the beauty he couldn't possibly comprehend he held without her, how she would hold him to the suns and read his soul, how she wanted to see his pain so she could see his soul inside and out, how she wanted…so much.

Romeo would grow very ashamed of what he had thought to be caring things to say, and would try to make it up to her, but he would have to chase her to two more places, likely worlds, before she would hear his apology.

Though once she did, she forgave him, and the two would wander space together, hands entwined.

**

* * *

Love Lives On by Mallary Hope**

"**Corteo"**

He had been married, and that woman felt his loss for ages. Each morning, should someone come in, she would be sitting in the kitchen, with two cups of coffee, sobbing into her arms hysterically. When she recovered, she would pour out the bitter drink, and wash the cup, gulping her own coffee down.

They felt so bad for her, especially, the Dead Clown's old mother. The crone would visit the wife each week, and the two would sit and talk, talk for hours. The poor Widow would listen to stories of the Crone's dead son's youth, the situations he got himself into, and laugh sadly.

And each year, on his birthday, the Widow would take her daughter to the grave and lay flowers there, and tell the little girl stories of her father.

**

* * *

Unlaced by Emilie Autumn**

"**Koozå"**

The Trickster found her dead, bleeding into the soft earth. The back of her dress was unlaced, and there was a dagger plunged into the soft, supple flesh there, he could see the spine cracked under the blade.

A shiver ran up the back of his own spine. He had created this place as a haven for himself. Was this not where the people were all of his creation or had no real emotion or thought capacity? This place was supposed to be safe, the safest place in any dimension. Who could possibly have done this?

He knelt closer, his senses at red alert, and inspected the dagger. It was very crudely made, but it was still lethal, if this was any proof.

The Trickster sighed, and picked up the Unicycle Duo woman, carrying her back to where her husband was no doubt waiting anxiously for her return. But not in this form, never in this form, with the back of her dress unlaced…

**

* * *

Anything Can Happen from Mary Poppins**

"**Alegría"**

When Fleur was finally-_finally_ thrown out of the land, great parties flew up. The White Singer flitted from party to party, mainly staying in those of the Bronx and Nymphs and such, but she also visited those of the more contemplative.

They said anything could happen. And yes it could. Birds were gone too, after all. The New Order could take over now, and once they did, oh would this land be in good hands!

Unless, of course, Fleur and his Birds got back. Anything could happen, after all…they wouldn't let that happen, of course!

**

* * *

Constant by Emilie Autumn**

"**Quidam"**

Zoe could swear that for ages after she left the shadowy realm of the Quidam, she could feel her friends at her hand, taking her hands, could hear them talking to her.

It was a little bit of an odd feeling to be certain.

She often had to stop, take a breath, and remind herself that it was an illusion. If she turned around, there would not be the two, there would be air.

She was quite constant in her memories, and no one could ever say she didn't love now.

**

* * *

Double Trouble (Team Rocket) from Pokémon**

"**La Nouba"**

They were often called "Team Rocket" as well as their title of Les Cons. This was apparently because they worked as a team, and at the first opportunity, would likely shoot into space like a rocket.

They often made no sense, and were called "Team Stupid" at that point, because their logic sounded like stupid babblings. The evils of Truth and Love for one. Now that was a pearl of wisdom, not that anyone caught it.

Either way, the four of them would continue to dance, mimicking the real dancers, and having fun, spouting the same wisdom daily.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to do more, but I was getting songs I had done before. So, I just give you this. I hope you liked them.

Oops! Disclaimer! I don't own it.

There we go...yes, everything has been taken care of I believe. Very good.

Ta-da!


	5. The Quidquel

**A/N: **Long time no see, huh? Well, here's our fifth installment of the iPod Shuffle, and I'm going to start work on the sixth soon.

I tried to write for Criss Angel, but I couldn't get the feel of it so...

I don't own it, but I hope you enjoy it!**  


* * *

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**

"Criss Angel Be**lie**ve"

They were so different…Kayala just assured him that while this place he had dreamed was terrifying with it's strange doll creatures, everyone was a little insane, and he was proven good by the sweet rabbits he had dreamed. And then there was Crimson, who screamed at him sarcastically about how poor he was and such. And yet…he could not help loving them both.

Yes, he was crazy, that was that.

**

* * *

Radiante Lumera by The Rose Ensemble**

"**Zed"**

Once, while he was dancing with the sky spirits, Zed heard Erato singing. This was not surprising-no, the Gods loved to sing, but still…this song was odd. Erato was singing of the radiant light that Nouit was, how the sky glowed all for her, when the spirits of the sky shone as well.

All this time Zed had imagined the Gods to be above flattery, like Djinn or Shaman, but it seemed he was wrong. Of course, the Gods _had _created his people in their image so of course they would give them the same petty problems and desires.

But still…to hear Erato singing the praises that were usually saved to be sung from the "undeserving humans"? It was a little unsettling. What was next? Kernoon washing Abraka's feet?

**

* * *

I Can't Do It Alone from Chicago**

"**Alegría"**

Her sister had died. Now there was only one nymph running around the land. And now, when she went to visit the Angels, there was only one half of their act upon that long rod. Not even _Fleur_ liked watching her anymore. And Fleur was among the easiest to impress.

So, she went on a search. She went through the Bronx, asking them if any of the women would like to join her, do an act with her, learn her dead sister's half of the rod act with the angels. And when they watched her, they figured it couldn't be hard. And yet it was.

She was stuck alone. And she just simply couldn't do this alone!

**

* * *

Bound and Gagged by Creature Feature**

"**Quidam"**

After their adventure, Zoe's parents had been so much more attentive. They let Zoe go to the park across the street by herself still, but she had a time limit, and had to come back by this time or she was grounded for three days.

But one day, she didn't come home. They went searching, and didn't find her. They called her name, called all her friends, but no one had seen her. Then the note came. A kidnapping note asking for lots and lots of money.

Zoe's father sat in his armchair, his white shoes right in front of him, staring at the shoes his daughter had prized, and Zoe's mother just sobbed, occasionally glaring at the note.

In four days, they dropped the three thousand dollars, and the next day, their daughter returned, smelling of gasoline and shivering.

They had her back, but then she was snatched away by her friends Target and John _again_ but when she came back, she was normal again.

Thank you Quidam!

**

* * *

The Jaguar by Omar Celis Munoz**

"**KĀ"**

The Jaguar was sacred to them. They had pendants of the Jaguar strapped to their spears for strength in battle, they carved images of the Jaguar on their homes. This majestic feline often prowled through their camp, taking what it wanted, leaving what it didn't. Fish and deer were snatched away, but they did nothing to stop it, it was a messenger from the gods.

And yet, tucked safely where no Jaguar could see it, inside their homes, just above the mats, there were carvings of decapitated Jaguars. They were proving themselves masters of this place, they were above these felines, the gods may have blessed them with this land, but _they_ were the masters of it.

Once, one of them got in the way of the Jaguar, and as it pinned him down, snarling, it had merely dug its claws into his skin, and prowled away, carrying off a fish. That man promptly carved seven snakes spouting from the neck of his headless feline, with another crawling from the sky. A high honor in a carving.

It was the Jaguar that they honored before they went into battle, it was the Jaguar they cursed when they lost, but the Jaguar they honored again when the daughter of the group was married, and it was a Jaguar that she dreamed of her wedding night, sitting on a rock and nodding its head.

**

* * *

Latika's Theme from Slumdog Millionaire**

"**O"**

You wouldn't guess it, but you can get pretty hurt just swimming around. Guifà had learned that the hard way, swimming with the Zebras, and cutting his leg on a rock. Where there is blood, sharks will come, so everyone rushed him out, taking him to Aurora.

She had been so sweet, washing the wound with clean pure water (not at all salty like the water he had been in), and then put a balm over it, bandaged it, all the while humming gently. Guifà had thought he had heard the tune before, and now as his leg was bandaged gently, it was soothing his mind as the balm did his wound.

After, she had kissed his brow, patted his hand, and vanished into the mists over the smaller lagoon. And yet, Guifà could not get that simple tune out of his mind.

**

* * *

Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from The Lion King**

"**Ovo"**

The stranger to their land and the ladybug were walking together. They were keeping an eye on the egg, but were together, climbing onto flowers, sitting next to each other, their antennae touching lightly, and pretending they weren't.

They were both a little awkward around the other, but they also weren't. They talked, speaking of normal things, but then, when two crickets came to watch over the egg and send the two to get some rest before dawn broke, the two insects gave a quick little hug, before parting ways.

**

* * *

306 by Emilie Autumn**

"**Quidam"**

She stood there, at the top of the world, the material tight around her neck, breathing deeply. Here it goes…this was it. She had been careening towards this all her life, hadn't she? Six years ago, she began, and three hundred and six failed attempts later, she was actually going to do it. Who cares what the Quidam did for her? She was going to make her own decisions.

She had once heard the story of a girl who tried what she was trying, but it had taken her so long to actually do it. They said that time stood still while she was pulled around by the tide until she was free from the cruel world.

She bent her legs, and leapt.

Before the material tightened, she slipped her neck out and substituted her ankle, spinning in her silks, silently laughing at the girl who had tried it over the docks and had fallen in with her silk, entrapped in a world of red silk and blue water.

**

* * *

Buried Alive by Creature Feature**

"**Varekai"**

Icarus sometimes thought what it would be like to be dead. In a box. But, you wouldn't know you were in a box, would you? You would be dead. You wouldn't be waiting for someone to rap on the coffin lid and say "Hey you! Get out of there!" because you would be dead.

But what if you were alive and buried? Wasn't that why after a burial they always hand someone wait by the grave? The bell attached to a string wrapped around the corpse's wrist? In case they woke up? What it would be like to be dead-but alive?

What would it be like to be buried alive?

**

* * *

Light and Healing by Yoga Dream**

"**Alegría"**

There she stood, on the ridge above the forest, listening to the laughter of her family. She was one of the Bronx, yet she never seemed to enjoy their company.

And here he was, approaching silent as death. He was an angel. One who wanted to help her. One who loved her.

There they were, the Angel holding the Bronx girl, he silently daring the world to take her away, and she tucked safely against him.

Light glowed from him, not the usual soft glow of an Angel, but a radiant glow, shining for all the world to see. This was healing light, it would bring her to enlightenment, and perhaps she would be happy with her family once more. He didn't want her unhappy.

As the light faded, she took a deep breath, and tucked herself closer, whispering that she would like to stay with him. Her family was much too loud and rowdy, she liked the peaceful silence of his world.

And he whispered back, shocking the girl for Angels rarely spoke to the Bronx, but he whispered that she could not be an Angel, she was a Bronx, and she would have to remain as such.

She tucked her head under his chin and remained there, breathing and not moving. Very deliberately not moving. She fell asleep, and he carried her back to his people.

She would be happy with them, and she could never be as such with her own people.

**

* * *

Syringe by Emilie Autumn**

"Criss Angel Be**lie**ve"

Perhaps that wasn't too good of an idea, he reflected, hanging by his ankle and staring down at the portly man under him. That injection had done some pretty nasty stuff to him. There's no way he could actually be in this…place. Could there? Had he dreamed it up? Was it a hallucination? Oh well…

Now how was he going to get out of this straightjacket?

**

* * *

Mausam and Escape from Slumdog Millionaire**

"**Wintuk"**

He ducked under the Charivari-ists? Was that it? Oh well. He took his friend's hand and pulled her along, getting out of the way of one of the boys on skateboards. Was the city _always_ this busy? He couldn't remember. But he would have to leave it if he wanted to get to where the snow was.

The two left the alley behind, and finding Wimpy hiding in a trashcan, pulled him out, and the three fled where there was no snow. Snow was a priority if they were to have a White Christmas.

**

* * *

Love Dance from KĀ**

"**Zed"**

He had found the girl he could love with all his heart. She was an earth spirit, she was not as graceful as the Sky Spirits, and not as strong as her fellows on the ground, yet she was very good at listening, and could dance with him for hours. And they often did, a testimony to his devotion to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there we have it! I wasn't feeling _too much_ the depression bit, so I didn't have the silks person kill herself.

And for anyone who has seen Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, I think you know where I got the ponderings of Icarus from.

Review my lovelies!


	6. The Sexqual

**A/N: **Hey there, everyone! Long time, no see, huh? Before you ask, this chapter has nothing explicit. That's how it counts up. Next is the Septqual.

So anyway, DRALION'S BACK!

Huzzah! Huzzah! I have exams tomorrow...*promptly deflates* Well, I'll probably survive. In the meanwhile, enjoy this next installment of Cirque goodness. I don't own it by the way.**  


* * *

Banshee Beach by The Ghastly Ones**

"**O"**

Where had he ended up? He was just a Zebra, how did he get so far away from others of his kind? And here, grey creatures floated along the beach, wailing to each other in such horrible ways that it made him go under. But the water was murky and he couldn't see anything.

_Craw!_

He surfaced in time to hear the almost anguished cry, and swam away, over the water, trying to fight his way against the current. He had been washed to this beach, and needed to get back to his own beach.

He swam, and swam, and swam, and soon, strength began to fade, and he could do no more than sink slowly, the white of his skin shining in the murky waters, his corpse disappearing into the silt of this nightmare world.

**

* * *

Going Under by Evanescence  
**

"**Mysteré"**

The Black Widow used to be quite gentle and kind, just like La Belle, but something happened. No one ever knew what, though Moha-Samedi sometimes said he had an idea, but never said what, merely hinting that hundreds of raindrops fell to the ground, that a splash can sometimes be louder than thunder, and that no matter what, you always feel the need to survive, regardless if you wanted to end your life or not.

Then Brian would say something and everyone would laugh as Moha grew red in the face and stormed off.

And the Black Widow would glare and think of braving the tossing waves of a storm again.

**

* * *

The Muse by Emilie Autumn**

"**Dralion"**

Occasionally, while listening to the hymns of her praise, Oceane wondered if she even meant anything outside of her realm of spirits and sprites. Was she just a muse for humans? Something to write about, a beautiful and fleeting maiden clothed in whispering green fabrics as they often said?

When the page was empty before poets, they prayed for inspiration, for they said that streams sang, and yet when they had their ideas, the prayers were not to flood their homes or the like.

What did she even mean to those humans?

**

* * *

King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life reprise from The Lion King Musical**

"**KĀ"**

The Imperial Twins were being called on to rule the Empire with justness and wisdom, and at their coronation, the cries were heard even from where the smaller, legal ceremony was taking place.

Rule with peace! Rule with love! Rule! Rule! Rule!

The two were barely adults for goodness' sake! And yet, the pure faith that was put into them was heartening to them. The two truly believed they could do it. With some serious help, yes, but they could rule the Empire for their round on the Circle of Life.

**

* * *

Freak Flag from Shrek the Musical**

"**La Nouba"**

Coming down from the attic, the Pierrots and the Puppets and the Acrobats were not really well accepted, and hid in the house most of the time, the Washer Woman trying to get them to just go outside. Goodness, they had been in there for ages, hadn't they?

But soon, they grew proud of their "abnormalities" and refused to stop performing. Wires were put between houses, trampolines were laid down and the windows were opened, streetlamps became places to hang silks.

They were odd, but whenever told this, they would just laugh and tell the person to get used to it.

**

* * *

Though Some Saith by Henry VIII**

"**Koozå"**

There had been a rumor going about that the juggler no longer cared for his wife, and would turn to other women like the Trickster was said to. The wife of said juggler brushed it off with a laugh.

But as time passed, the rumor seemed to be more real to her, as she started to prove that she was beautiful and worthy of attention in her own small ways. She always said she had total faith in his devotion to her though.

**

* * *

from Mary Poppins**

"**Varekai"**

If there was one thing you could learn by spending time with the Georgian Dancers, it was one of two things. One, never try to dance like them, you'll just hurt yourself, and two, sometimes fake words were the best words of all.

Icarus had been just talking with them, and one had said that Le Promise's flexibility was so…so…well, it had to be ! The others nodded, and this was Icarus' introduction into the tradition of making up words.

Skywatcher once said he was being a "Bidoof" and a plantlike girl once sighed and said her brother was acting so "badoo showa-showa" and he snapped back that she was acting as though she was a "Gligoof" and Le Promise once said that he was being "Bamazing". After a while, he just accepted it and tried his own hand at it.

After all, Le Promise's flexibility was .

**

* * *

Mein Lieblingslied from my German Camp**

"**Wintuk"**

Jamie had a set schedule, yes he did. We would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and as he brushed his teeth, he would turn on the radio, and then, at eight forty-five, his favorite song would come on, and he would dance around, still tired and still brushing.

Hey, it was his favorite song!

**

* * *

Solitude by Evanescence**

"**O"**

Aurora, before Guifá appeared, was often alone by her own wish, inexplicably sad, and only Eugen could pull her out of her sadness, even for a little while.

Aurora often sat on the banks of the water, adding her salty tears to its washing waves.

Sitting and sobbing, she painted a sorry picture, and no one knew what to do but to go beg Eugen to make it better. And when he could not do so, they left, leaving Aurora to her solitude, making her cry all the more.

Solitude was just not for her.

**

* * *

Razzle Dazzle from Chicago**

"**Koozå"**

There was one method that the Trickster followed when he brought humans into his realm. Razzle Dazzle them. Start with the small wonders of charivari, and then bring them slowly up to the Wheel Twins, in such a way that the humans will just sit and splutter in wonder. And when the humans were so dazzled, they would not notice how little talent he had in comparison to these people. It was to his advantage, after all.

**

* * *

Brimstone and Treacle from Mary Poppins**

"**Quidam"**

There was a creature that kept them in line, somewhat human, and somewhat not. She was feared for her mixture, something she would force down everyone's throat if they misbehaved.

Whenever she showed up, the Silk Artist would tone it down and smile to be left alone, while Target would run to hide behind the Quidam.

Zoe never met her-thank you Fate!-but John was always jumping whenever he thought he heard the clink of a spoon against glass, the telltale sign she was coming.

As Zoe left, John had calmed, but then he heard the clink, and so did everyone else, running and hiding.

Brimstone and Treacle worked to keep them in line, after all.

**

* * *

Misery Loves Company from The Opheliac Companion**

"**Mysteré"**

Everyone wrote him off as foolish, no one listened to him, but he was actually quite talented. He had composed music that an outsider from Earth would find to sound much like Signor Vivaldi's work. Moha-Samedi was an absolute genius in his own right.

He understood the building on the crack in the foundation of relationships when he saw them, misery loves company-but isn't company everyone else in the world? The more, the merrier?

If that's true, and company is more which loved everyone else, then did misery love everyone else in the world? But he had written a book in which hell was constantly visited by other people, so, did that lizard even mean what he said? Moha-Samedi seriously doubted it.

Well, perhaps he could share these musings with La Belle…if he didn't get too shy and run away.

**

* * *

Scream and Run Away (from the Bad Beginning) by The Gothic Archies**

"**KĀ"**

The Twin Brother learned, being married to the Chief Archer's Daughter and all, that the image that his father had painted for him of those his wife lived with was horribly, horribly inaccurate.

His father had told him that his wife's father had tattoos of skeletons killing innocent people, and that was totally wrong. He told him that all the archers were women, but they were hideous harpies, laughing at the havoc they created, but half of the archers were men and the women were not at all hideous. The Twin Brother had been told that should he see them, they would kill him on sight, every last one of them, especially the Chief Archer's Daughter. But they hadn't killed him on sight, and he had been set free by the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Now he was faced with the confusion of what was true and what was false.

**

* * *

Without You from My Fair Lady**

"**Alegría"**

One day, one of the Angels just lost patience with Fleur. She had studied beside him once, long ago, and so she was like to lose patience faster than anyone else.

She spoke softly, but the words were harsh. The tide would come in without him pulling it, the earth would turn without him twirling it, couldn't the clouds move without him pushing them?

Fleur grew angry at her, and shouted right back to her, his words not as harsh, and through it all, the Angel woman smiled. When he was done, she bid him farewell, and told him that absolutely no one on this earth would ever need him.

With that, she vanished.

**

* * *

Return of the Living Dead by Goultown**

"Criss Angel Be**lie**ve"

Watching the rabbits dance, he realized something. He was dead. He had been hit by a truck, and now was dead. Lucifer had laughed and turned him away, for there was no more room.

So now, he was wandering, somehow interpreting the world he had lived in into this disturbing (and when he said disturbing he meant_** disturbing)**_ land, or perhaps he was seeing it for what it was.

It really made no difference, he had Crimson and Kayala and those odd Ushers, and perhaps he could find more.

But there was a way out of this, he could think in the back of his mind. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could see himself in the real world, and if he tried very, very hard, he appeared there, people screaming and running away before he was yanked back to where moles and rabbits were human.

He could induce the return of the living dead.

**

* * *

Heard It All by Emilie Autumn**

"**Mysteré"**

Over time, La Belle had heard absolutely everything anyone had ever thought to say to her. She tried to fall, just to see, but was caught, begged to stay and dance, and when she left wherever she had been, she could swear that half of the creatures were worshiping the ground.

But there was one person, that narrator person, and he didn't do any of that. She smiled thinking of him. Well, she had heard everything, hadn't she? And if he could just stop stuttering, then he couldn't ever scratch her.

They would have some fine points of the mentality of this world to discuss.

**

* * *

Wir Haben Hunger from my German Camp**

"**Alegría"**

If you thought too hard about it, the Bronx were just weird. They would sing about their hunger, and that song made no sense. They were hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, _THIRSTY!_

And if you heard that, you would just think and be confused even more so when they asked where is the cheese, cheese, cheese, is the cheese, cheese, cheese, is the cheese, cheese, cheese, is the meat! The meat! The meat, the meat the meat?

And when you heard this you would sit and think, _What?_ Especially when they all screamed at whomever if they could eat. And if he or she said no, they would sing again. And again. And then everyone, even the accepting Singers, would just sit there, and be confused. Until the Bronx _did_ get their food.

**

* * *

Chim-Chim-Cheree (Rooftop Duet) from Mary Poppins**

"**Quidam"**

Once, Zoe had seen John sitting on her roof, whistling, so she climbed up to see him. John had just smiled as she blabbered on and on with her questions, and then sang nonsense much like she had sung, and when she was giggling, he warned her that she would have to forget about the Quidam's world, at least for a time. She would have to do without them, even if for a little while, because she was the child who thought she knew everything (here, Zoe spluttered angrily) but if she managed without them, then maybe he could visit her again, and bring Target.

Kissing her hand and saying simply, _until we meet again_ he vanished.

Zoe sighed, but climbed down, trying to dispel him from her mind. And failing miserably.

**

* * *

It's Only the End of the World by Harley Poe**

"**Zaia"**

When this world started to end, Zaia just sighed and grabbed Romeo, and went to another world. The two had seen…how many worlds end? There were hundreds of worlds ending each week, it was just hard to keep track of them all.

Well, that woman just got torn in half by the living dead. That was new. Zaia watched in curiosity as a man had his limbs ripped off. Romeo sighed and put his arm around her shoulders and told her that maybe it would be best if they left now. She agreed, and the two vanished into space, leaving behind this world's ending.

**

* * *

I Know It's Over (cover) by Emilie Autumn**

"**Corteo"**

He used to think himself as funny and clever and handsome, but the night had fallen, and when lovers walked beneath the softly glowing moon, he was all alone, sitting on his funeral bed. He was alone.

Of course, not many women had wanted to spend time with him when he was alive, there were only…four or five. Well, whatever.

There was something on his head, trickling down. He brushed it off, but saw it was dirt. He felt more and more being poured over him, and the moonlit night vanished, and he was greeted with the view of his friends staring down a grave that was being filled with soil, his mother crying as it did.

Well. That's unpleasant.

Vision faded, and all was dark and black.

**

* * *

I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker with Flowers in my Hair by Sandi Thom**

"**KĀ"**

She was the Chief Archer's Daughter, born and living in turbulent times that would be recorded for history, and everyone would know her name for centuries upon centuries and yet…

She was born too late. She wanted to be born and living when her great, great, great grandfather was alive, when the Archers and the Spearmen were just those who stayed separate from everyone else, roaming the land. She wanted to be one of the women who had children but never had milk, venturing to take the milk of bison and cattle or even mountain goats to feed their offspring.

As much as she adored being Empress, she wanted to be free, to wear flowers in her vibrant hair, to take the hand of the man she loved and to race through fields, listening to music playing around a campfire, to dance.

Before there was that spell of anarchy, before music didn't matter to anyone but the Court Singers, before these times.

She wanted to live in a more peaceful time, back when there was no political unrest. She wanted to be an Archer, wandering the lands and weaving flowers into her hair.

**

* * *

Haunted by Evanescence**

"**Mysteré"**

A whisper of breath in her ear, and one of the babies jumped. She looked and saw only her friend, "playing" with Moha-Samedi, who was red in the face and screaming at him to give him back the puppet!

She took a deep breath and called for him to give Moha his belonging back. Her friend stuck out his tongue and refused to, darting away, calling the man who fancied himself narrator names like "Ill-composed snipe" and "Haughty bog weevil whoreson".

She sighed, and felt the breath against her ear. She spun, and saw nothing. Her lip began to tremble, and she ran after the only adult in the area, scared.

And yet, as she clung to the Narrator's coat as they raced after her playmate, the girl baby still could have sworn she heard someone behind them, chasing them, though there was nothing.

She couldn't help but wonder…was she being haunted?

**

* * *

My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence and the Machine**

"Criss Angel Be**lie**ve"

For all their screaming, raging fights, Crimson and Kayala could agree on one solid statement of fact. Their beloved built coffins.

When he had time to himself, the man would gather wood and bind them together with iron nails into coffin shape and make them beautiful. He made one with fairies dancing in a wood, elves playing music and centaurs racing, and he made another with hellhounds ripping babies and children to shreds while demons raped women and killed the elderly as the men were burned alive.

He made them with such care, that both of the women could feel a sharp tug at their hearts when they were just thrown in the ground. Everyone came to him to make a coffin, because he was so eager to please the creatures he lived with. He carved the wood so delicately, with a gentle smile on his face, but that smile was gone when the coffin was lowered into the earth, and Kayala would openly try to comfort him, while Crimson took a roundabout way to get his mind off it.

Their boy built coffins after all.

**

* * *

867-5309/Jenny by Tommy Tutone**

"**Quidam"**

The second time that Zoe, Target and John met, Zoe had grown into a beautiful teenager. And, as a teenager she had a few different things than the last time they had met. A cell phone for instance. And as a teenager, she gave them the number to them, so that they may call her at any time. This was without real thought, and John tucked the scrap of paper into the pocket of the perplexed creature.

When they had to return, quite regretfully, John brought the phone number to the Quidam. Everyone was there, staring at it, from the Handbalancer to the German Wheeler.

Well, they had her number, but now what? They couldn't call her or anything…hmm…

**

* * *

Rapunzel by Emilie Autumn**

"**Alegría"**

She was holed up in her room in the Palace with her sister, and they only left when the old king died. She was the night, as her sister was day, and not many people were up and about at night. So, she sang. Singing as beautifully as she could, loud and clear, hoping against hope, begging destiny to bring her someone. Someone who heard her singing, someone who would be near and dear to her.

Someone must have heard her. Even when in the Palace, she had stood by the window and sang to the night, like in all the stories, when a handsome prince would come to the tower and free the trapped maiden. Or maidens, rather.

But she would be heard, and then this Singer in Black would have someone to have and to hold.

**

* * *

If I Had A Million Dollars by The Barenaked Ladies**

"**KĀ"**

It was a popular game among them, a game invented by the Counselor, where they would go around and say what they would do if they had one million crowns. This was played near every night, and eventually they tried to one up each other by making the strangest things.

It started with grey goose fletched feathers from the archers and iron spearheads from the spearmen and a fur coat in the winter, but it eventually deteriorated into "a monkey" or "the remains of the first Emperor." When they were especially drunk, it got to the point where they were saying they would buy the love of whatever girl they were pining over, and if she was there, he was like to get slapped upside the head quite viciously, her screaming that she was not a prostitute, thank you.

What would you do with one million crowns?

**

* * *

King of New York from Newsies**

"**La Nouba"**

A few creatures had a bit of…well a bit of an ego. When they first appeared in the newspaper as "the odd creatures the world had never seen" the pierrots strutted around while the Green Bird seemed to preen herself wherever she went.

They began to believe that since they were in the newspaper, they could get whatever they wanted, and therefore never carried any money ever. Needless to say, the Washer Woman and her Prince had to go and bail them out quite a few times.

Sadly, they were under the impression that they were kings and queens of the city.

**

* * *

I'm Not Calling You a Liar by Florence and the Machine**

"**Koozå"**

Trickster sighed. His creations (his _children)_ were lying to him. Blatantly. Through their teeth, and it was killing him.

He held up a hand to stop their blabbering, and turned to his newest creation (_child)_ the Hoops Manipulator. Then he turned back to his previous creations (_children)_ and told them merely that he wasn't calling them liars or thieves, they just should never lie to or steal from him. At their angered response, he silenced them. Continuing, he told them he didn't believe they meant to alienate his newest clockwork(?) creation (_child)_.

He told them that their denial of doing so and how their quiet mocking of this new creature (_innocent child)_ had drawn him to this moment. The Trickster told them that since he had created them from the deepest niche of his heart, he loved them enough (_so much, so, so, much it hurt him)_ he would let them kill him with their cruel (_abominable, heart-wrenching, drive-him-to-want-to-weep)_ ways.

**

* * *

What If by Emilie Autumn**

"**Mysteré"**

No one really knew her. Her, the Black Widow, everyone knew who she was. They thought. They had put her inside a picture frame, but she did NOT fit it.

They said she was burning, she was a snowstorm. They said she was a shallow lake, she was a deep ocean. She was the kindest demon, she was a siren singing them to sing.

The Black Widow was nothing like what they said she was. She was making the glass in her picture frame, and watched as the others closed their eyes and plugged their ears to block out that she was a toothless leopard, a laughing weeping willow, a Sheppard without sheep. A crowded desert, a wonderful place no one ever wanted to go.

She didn't know _exactly_ who she was, yes, but she did know that she was a world unturning, and if someone did find out who was, then maybe they could be kind enough to tell her who she was. Then maybe she could return the favor.

**

* * *

Lady in White from Dracula the Musical**

"**Wintuk"**

The High Priestess had come to visit, with her long white cloak, her hoops kept within it. She often enjoyed walking through the city at night, watching the moonlight glisten off the snow, occasionally spinning her hoops.

She became a local legend, passed through the alleyways on skateboards by gymnasts. The High Priestess became The Lady in White, a beautiful ghost who lurked about the river. A few men had seen her, and few of them ran towards her, entranced, but somehow, always ran into the river, and there they drowned.

Eventually though, when all the city became terrified to leave their homes at night because of the Lady in White, the High Priestess bid Jamie farewell, and returned to her people, leaving inadvertent terror in her wake.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I did use songs from my German Camp. Translated, they're kind of sad. Wir Haben Hunger does translate to what I said it did. We have to sing it before every meal, every day.

One of my Varekai ones aren't working, if you couldn't tell. It's the song with the really long word which fan fiction has decided shan't be published. You know, "even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious if you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious"?

So, you know, Lady in White was actually a last minute thing, but it brought this to a little over nine pages, so it's a big one! Enjoy, and review!


	7. The Septqual

**A/N:** I really have no excuse. I've basically abandoned you all, and I am very sorry about that. I was going to post this earlier, but then I had German Immersion camp for two weeks (which was AWESOME mind you) and I've only gotten around to doing it today.

I hope you can forgive me.

I also don't own Cirque du Soleil

* * *

**In Praise of Cyrano by Emilie Autumn**

"**Mysteré"**

La Belle had always been fond of him. He, the Narrator, was very sweet, often her favorite creature in this world. She had giggled behind her hand as he and Brian fought, felt proud of him when he shouted at Brian to get out.

She was very fond of him, yes, all because though he found her beautiful, as all others did, he did nothing about it. He just looked down and made his excuses and scurried away. She always thought it adorable.

* * *

**One by One from the Lion King**

"**Ovo"**

In times of hardship, they worked together, the red ants. They walked one by one for long distances to water, where food would be, and told each other not to give up, that all would be well, and that they never should worry. Their song inspired the other insects who were also suffering to come with them to a more prosperous area.

And when they got there, they would celebrate by juggling the food with their little feet.

* * *

**Grave Robber at Large by Creature Feature**

"**KĀ"**

Despite the beliefs of most of those he lived with, the Counselor's Son did not create his bone powder machine in one go. No. It took years of experimenting and digging up graves. That was the tricky part. No one took kindly to grave robbers, so he would have to go in the deepest night, and judge how old the corpse was and it's state of decomposition.

He had help, one archer and two spearmen, who often shuddered as they ripped up the dirt. While they shuddered, the scientist among them would judge the rotting of the coffin, and if it looked promising, he would rip it open.

Upon finding a skeleton, they would have to put back an empty coffin, and make sure they didn't lose one bone, and once they got home, they would drop it off at the workshop, and go battle nightmares.

He didn't mind, though while those who helped wrestled to keep sane, he was fine. This invention would give the girl he loved a better life, after all.

* * *

**The Islander by Nightwish**

"**O"**

The others were gone. Guifá had taken Aurora home with him, but he had brought a strange disease. It killed all the others, leaving Eugen alone, for he was the only one to survive. He had pocket marks in his face, sunken dark eyes that no longer smiled. But every night, he lit the beacon at the shore, and slept by it, watching the empty home of the clowns drift by. No, not empty. Their corpses rotted there, grim smiles on their faces.

In his dreams, Eugen saw the Princess Aurora smiling at the world from her tower as the Zebras played in the seaweed fields, the Flayed Ones making it to their destination, and when he lit the lamp, ships full of kindly creatures appeared, ready to play.

Now, the light at the end of the world was forgotten, as was the old man who tended it every night, the Albatross gifting him daydreams of a happier time where he could hear the laughter of his dear friends as they leapt into the crystal water.

* * *

**Just Impolite by Plushgun**

"**Koozå"**

The Trickster watched the girl sleep, slightly curled into herself, her mouth open and snoring gently. She wasn't exactly the picture of loveliness, but she was fair, and she caught his interest. He would watch her perform every time he could, the Trickster loved to see her performing stunts that seemed almost too risky, ignoring that the clowns made him out to be an obsessed stalker.

He didn't think he was obsessed or stalking. He preferred the term…"Impolite."

* * *

**The Coventry Carol by Mediaeval Baebes**

"**Mysteré"**

The singers once found a curious sight as they went through their world. They found the Narrator and his puppet, both trying to calm two sobbing children, for the ball had popped and the snail had been torn.

Seeing this, the two picked up the children, and sang them a soothing song, a carol saved only for the Winter Festival, but was needed in this situation. The singers sang, their sweet voices melding and rocking the babies into the sweet, deep sea of sleep, coaxing the tide to lift and carry away two saddened children. And as they slept, they passed them back to Moha-Samedi and went about fixing the toys, still singing.

And when they turned to leave, they found both the babies and the Narrator curled together, sleeping deeply.

* * *

**Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**

"**Alegría"**

The sisters, even seeing the broken spirits of those around them, the harnesses and shackles and metal creations keeping the creatures of their world chained to the earth though they could fly, the sobriety that was forced upon the previously joyous Angels, the sisters sang their Hallelujah.

It made many creatures angry at them, for how could they say such praise to such a horrible things. But when they explained, they wept bitterly.

Their Hallelujah was like the Hallelujah for love. It was cruel, it had no mercy, it was broken. But like the many mirrors that threw back stark reality, when it was broken, it sparkled and was beautiful, many flashing colors and dust of diamonds. Both love and this land deserved the broken mirror of a Hallelujah.

* * *

**Stay, Fred'ric Stay from Pirates of Penzance**

"**O"**

When he had to leave, Aurora begged him to stay, even just a few more days. That ship full of your own people had no reason to take him away!

And the boy had to explain to his love that since his father had died he was the Patriarch now, and had to be in charge of his house. Who was to look after his family if he left? His duty had him leave.

But it both their reasoning could not translate to the other, and they parted ways without another word, just a gentle kiss.

* * *

**This Land is Mine by Dido**

"**Zaia"**

For all her love for Romeo, Zaia had to make one thing clear. Her life was like a country. And she was the queen, for it was her land. She would let him make his home with her, yes, but he needed to know that it was hers alone.

Every day he put another touch on the home he was making in her life and heart and she sent dignitaries of emotion to see how he was doing.

Romeo loved her so much that he followed the laws of her land, and was content to live quietly in her life. She had let him into her land, and he was making the best of it.

* * *

**If I Fall, You're Going Down With Me by the Dixie Chicks**

"**La Nouba"**

There was a mutual love between the High Wire People. The woman loved both men, and both men loved the woman, so they were all three married in a sense. And it was an agreement that if one of them fell from their wire, the other two would follow, leaping from the skies onto the ground. It was a long way, but they each loved each other so much that they agreed on this, but thankfully had yet to go through with it.

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You (the Glee Version)**

"**Dralion"**

There was a fascination between Yao and Oceane. They fought, but they were both intrigued by the other element. Oceance marveled over how fire could keep her warm but also hurt her, and Yao could not figure out how water could kill his beloved fire.

Because of their inability to understand the other, they would fight raging fights, flames and waves flung at the other. Azala would drag Yao away, while Gaya would push Oceane to go coax one of her younger spirits to try going _en Pointe_ on the glowing glass orbs.

Occasionally, the two Gods would meet and quietly talk, and on one such occasion, Oceane quietly admitted that if he wasn't there, her life would, as the humans said, suck.

* * *

**Soul Cake by Sting**

"**Koozå"**

On one of his more tolerant days, the Trickster gathered his creations and taught them how to make sweet treats from the types of fruits he had brought to their world. He guided them as they peeled the fruits and tucked them into the dough. Occasionally, the Clowns would through the dough at each other, but a disapproving glance put them back to work.

They put wishes and dreams into making them, and the Chair Balancer named them "Soul Cakes". They made them once a year, when the fruits were all ripe and ready for picking. The Trapeze Dancer enjoyed the apple cakes, while the Clowns preferred the plum ones, and the Unicycle Duo would make only cherry cakes and split them (making the rest sigh and roll their eyes at their open flirting), the Singer enjoyed her Ligonberry cakes (everyone else found them too tart so she had plenty to herself), and the Trickster himself had a bit of a guilty pleasure in the pear cakes.

So, every year, the first batch was always pear cakes, and when the Trickster napped beneath a palm tree they would leave a small basket full of pear cakes, in hopes that he wouldn't kill the fruits or grain the next year so that they could make their beloved Soul Cakes.

* * *

**Run, Freedom, Run! from Urinetown**

"**KĀ"**

They ran a lot, they realized once, as they settled in an abandoned quarry. Within the last year they had lived in a forest, a prairie, another forest, a series of caves in the mountains, and now here.

When they realized this, the Archers and Spearmen went to their leader about it. Faced with this, the Chief Archer had a long moment of just trying to think of something, and eventually said something about how his most recent cry of "_RUN! Run for your LIVES!"_ could possibly be justified as how in the heat of battle, that cry sounded more like "Run, Freedom, Run!"

It only took a few minutes before his followers accepted it and proudly proclaimed it their new motto. The Chief Archer merely watched them accept it and continue making their new home and marveled about how either he was very clever, or they were not very smart.

He preferred that he was clever.

* * *

**Mysterious Ways by U2**

"**Varekai"**

Icarus was still amazed by the creatures of his new home. The Spider creatures had total faith in each other, they had to, and could create such amazing forms, and not to mention his new wife! They have her three canes, and she balanced and contorted on top of them, and around them, and every time he saw her do so, Icarus found the urge to kiss her very strong.

But for each time he wanted to kiss her, he found himself watching every other creature and realizing they all were ten times more mysterious than he thought. Even the dancers in red were more mysterious than he had first taken them to be. And with that realization he would turn back to the shining form of his wife, and try to make sense of his new world.

* * *

**I Can Be Your Friend by Veggie Tales**

"**Saltimbanco"**

The Baroques and the Worms had been famous for not getting along. They often fought, called each other names, and refused to interact aside from that.

But one day, when one young Worm revealed her face, a Baroque her age cautiously asked if she would come play with him. The two caused quite a stir, but eventually, they two species interacted without too much trouble.

The first two to get along got married, and from then on, the two species just were friends, and not a single fight broke out, so when the next generation came along, the stories of violence were much too far away for any of them to comprehend.

* * *

**Broken by Seether and Amy Lee**

"**Corteo"**

The Marionette Girl used to be a living, laughing young woman. She would dance and sing, and tease her siblings, but one day, she fell ill. The girl was dying, but someone had the idea to turn her into a doll. And so they did, and she remained alive, but only in a sense. She had to be controlled to dance, and she couldn't speak, let alone sing, but she could go through the motions of life.

But one day, they didn't pick up her strings. She lay, tangled and broken, for years, and when they remembered her and returned, she was broken beyond repair, and there were tracks of wetness down her face.

* * *

**Eva by Nightwish**

"**Zaia"**

Zaia, when a little girl, was the picture of a perfect little girl. Sweet, kind hearted, loved to play, but the others of her home didn't think so.

Zaia stayed at home with her parents, crying, and telling them about how they had mocked her, and how no one seemed to like her. Her parents tried their best to cheer her up, telling her how she could go into space and explore the depths of the universe.

For all her dreams of space, the little girl stayed on Earth, without friends, silently begging for one kind word. When she got it, then she would leave.

Zaia grew into a beautiful young woman, but never got that kind word, so she flew away from the planet she had been born and raised on, escaping into the unknown.

* * *

**Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U.**

"**TOTEM"**

The Frogs, every night, celebrated when they weren't caught by predators, always swearing that they weren't going to be caught the next day either. They swore to each other that with their powerful legs, they could hop into the land of safety, deep waters in the marshes, where they were much safer than on land.

But of course, they couldn't be caught while on land either. No way. Predators were not going to get them. Not one.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes well...I did my best with TOTEM and I felt like tossing it in.

For some reason, this chapter seems more sad than most of the others. Huh, I wonder why.

Well, I would appreciate it if you could drop a review even though I abandon you heartlessly.


End file.
